John 'Swafford' Winters
Overview '''John 'Swafford' Winters''', 'or more commonly known as '''''Steros''' ''and known by the Brotherhood as'' '''Swafford'''''' was a highly decorated and admired Brotherhood soldier, (Previously turned Spectre by this point) that was single handedly responsible for the destruction of the NCR, a faction so big, most considered them an unstoppable force. He received the highest honour ''''Embry Star'''' medal for his heroic actions, and gained the admiration and respect of every Brotherhood member. People outside the military even knew his name, this was due to a close friend of Swafford, called piper, who credited him for doing the ordeal. Many afterwards looked to the Brotherhood for protection, this benefitted the BOS massively and from then on, the BOS gained a lot of support and strength. Some soldiers state that Swafford is the very reason why the BOS is as a great as it is here today, even the Elder himself did not deny the assumption. Today, in 2295, Swafford is now a resurrected spectre. At the last few moments of his inevitable death, when he and his entire column was wiped out by CIT synths whilst trying to eliminate their key battle leadership, he made a deal with the '''Daedric God of Mortals'''. Swafford then died, but moments later, his body was taken from the battlefield by Spectre's under rule of the Daedric. They took his corpse to the ,'''Temple of Kotaeic''', where a sacrament took place, bringing Swafford back to life in the form of a Spectre. Moments later, he woke up and had turned into something completely different. His eyes had turned completely white, his physical height and weight had changed dramatically and had various markings permanently burned upon his body. From this point on, he would be known as ''''The Ghost of Steros'''', or '''Steros'''. The Ghost of Steros After his resurrection or 'Rebirth', he dedicated time to serving the Daedric God of Mortals called Phota. After much time of serving him, Steros proved to be the strongest of the Spectre's, making a lot of them dislike him for 'being the best'. On the other hand, a Spectre called Olivia Pierce or 'Athena' approached to befriend Steros, of which he showed friendly intent back towards her. Athena informed Steros that he was more special than the rest of the spectre's, due to the fact that he was named after the kingdom of the Daedric Gods, and had been given enormous power 'Wrath of the Daedric's' which surpassed that of Phota himself. Over time, they had grown a very close bond and Steros began to consider Athena his best friend. Early Childhood History Brotherhood Career Godhood To date Powers and Abilities After being resurrected by Phota, he was granted 'Wrath of the Daedric's', which gave him immense power and strength, so far, as to a point that it surpassed Phota's only capable power. Steros was given a lot of abilities, like; * '''SuperHuman Strength''' Steros was given immeasurable strength, this already had put Steros in a legue of his own compared to the other Spectre's. Athena had confirmed witnessing Steros lift an entire building, filled with Super Mutants, at ease and launch it into the ocean in order to destroy a stage base. He has also performed many other feats, most notably when he killed Sera 'Daedric God of War', who was feared for being the strongest Daedric and most destructive. The Daedric's soul was absorbed and gave Steros unmatched power, and now stands as the most powerful Daedric God in the Kingdom of Daedrympus. Personality